Vidas Separadas
by Zoro's Fan
Summary: Despues de abandonar Tokio, él penso que ya todo habia terminado. Pero al recibir otra oportunidad, Sousuke tendra que comprender que muchas cosas han cambiado en su ausencia.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Vidas Separadas.

Pareja: K/S.

Spoilers: AU pero sucede en FMP! The second Raid. Justo cuando Sousuke recibe las ordenes de regresar a la Isla Mérida. Una versión alternativa de lo que me hubiera gustado que sucediera si es que Kaname no iba a Hong Kong por Sousuke.

Nota: Ok, me encanta FMP! Y si bien quiero, deseo, anhelo y espero que Kaname y Sousuke se queden juntos, no me gusto nadita que el se marchara sin decirle nada. Así que decidí hacer mi versión de eso. No es muy buena que digamos, pero que se hace. Ah, además, no se nada de nada de las armas y batallas y eso, así que mil disculpas.

* * *

El viaje de regreso a su casa fue el más solitario que ella alguna vez hubiera hecho.

Ella realmente no podía saberlo, pero sus pasos eran mas lentos que de costumbre, casi como si estuviera cargando un gran peso sobre sus hombros, una presión que la hacia tambalearse ligeramente a medida de que avanzaba. No, ella realmente no se daba cuenta de nada, a excepción de ese dolor agudo, esa punzada en su pecho que le hacia difícil el respirar. Cuando había empezado eso?

Era cierto. Empezó minutos después de que Leonardo Testarossa la dejara en esa azotea, completamente empapada con la lluvia y con un sentimiento de odio hacia el, por haberle quitado algo que ella consideraba especial.

Había empezado cuando ella comprendió y acepto la realidad.

Sousuke ya no estaba con ella.

El realmente se había ido.

El sol empezó a asomarse por el horizonte pero Kaname ni si quiera lo noto, ni sintió la habitual tibieza que lo acompañaba, a pesar de su ligero brillo. Ella tampoco noto las miradas curiosas de las pocas personas que se cruzaron en su camino. Ella ni siquiera pensó un momento en el agente herido, quien a pesar de necesitar atención medica, estaba allí, oculto como siempre, mirándola de lejos para asegurarse de que nada le sucediera.

Ella solo se concentro en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba mecánicamente, casi como los robots que había visto horas antes. Solo sintiendo el bombardeo de sentimientos que se apoderaron de ella, dejándola mas confundida de lo que había estado antes. Dolor, cólera, amor, nostalgia, anhelo, rencor, decepción, .. todo eso se envolvió como un torbellino dentro de ella, amenazando con destruir la poca sanidad que le quedaba en ese momento.

Entro a su departamento sin apenas darse cuenta y tiro el bolso que tenia a sus pies. Ahí estaba ella, lista otra vez para continuar con un día mas, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si los últimos seis meses solo hubieran sido algo que había imaginado. Realmente podía volver a la normalidad? Porque eso era lo que significaba su partida, verdad? Que mas podía significar sino el hecho de que ella estaba a salvo? Kaname sonrió tontamente mientras se dirigía al baño. Al parecer se habían olvidado de darle la noticia a la chica que había intentado asesinarla.

Su reflejo en el espejo le dio la misma mirada cansada del día anterior, los mismos ojos rojos, la misma mirada perdida. Realmente este era el final? Realmente ella no volvería a ver a Sousuke? Todo tenía tan poco sentido. Ella miro a su alrededor, recordando que solo habían pasado un par de noches desde que ella corto su cabello. Se habían despedido tan tranquilamente esa noche, a pesar de los nervios que la inundaban. El le había dicho que se verían al día siguiente cuando se despidieron. Acaso el ignoraba lo que sucedería? O lo había sabido y no le había dicho nada?. La duda se apodero de ella. Acaso era así su modo de terminar una misión?

No, no podía ser así. Todo no podía acabar de ese modo.

Sousuke había enviado una nota a la escuela, así que no seria nada difícil escribirle una a ella. Solo tenia que esperar un poco, conociendo a Sousuke el se demoraría un buen rato antes de siquiera escribir la primera línea. O tal vez Tessa seria quien le comunicaría algo. O Melissa, o Kurz. Alguien. Ellos no podían tan solo desaparecerse sin decirle nada.

Sintiendo sus esperanzas crecer, ella se dio a si misma una pequeña sonrisa.

Si, solo tenia que esperar.

* * *

_Que me esta sucediendo__?_

Sousuke se lo pregunto una y otra vez. El había salido finalmente de la enfermería y había recibido órdenes de permanecer en descanso absoluto para que su cuerpo se recuperara de las lesiones que dejo su encuentro con el Teniente Cruzo, pero a pesar del cansancio que sentía sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz.

_Chidori._

Que estaría haciendo ella ahora? Probablemente ya habría notado su ausencia, y el no pudo evitar el imaginarse como habría tomado la noticia. Estaría triste? Enojada? O feliz por el hecho de que finalmente el había desaparecido de su vida? Ese último pensamiento le dejo un sabor agridulce. Era injusto, lo sabia, pero por un momento se sintió tranquilo al imaginar que ella seguiría con su vida como si el nunca hubiera existido.

Pero ese momento duro muy poco.

Es lo que realmente quiero? Se pregunto, mirando hacia la pared vacía. Realmente deseo que ella se olvide completamente de mí?

_No. No quiero eso._

Pero tampoco quiero que ella sufra. Y mucho menos que yo sea el causante de su pena.

Su mente no podía dejar de recordar el ultimo momento que tuvieron juntos y lo que ella le dijo. A pesar de su naturaleza extrovertida y alegre el estaba seguro de que Chidori nunca le había hecho ese tipo de declaración a alguien. El sabia lo mucho que ella odiaba el lucir vulnerable frente a alguien mas, y ese sentimiento tibio que lo inundo cuando él oyó sus palabras, se convirtió en amargura cuando recordó su tierna voz en su oído.

_Yo solo __confío en ti, Sousuke._

Si. Y mira como te lo retribuí.

El escondió su cabeza en sus manos, intentando de algún modo poder acallar sus pensamientos. Porque se había marchado así? Porque no había ido a buscarla, intentado hablar con ella? Era cierto que tenía prohibido cualquier tipo de comunicación con Chidori, pero acaso ella no se merecía algo más que eso? Pero el había ignorado eso y huyo de Tokio del mismo modo en que huía al finalizar sus misiones, tan solo había arreglado sus asuntos, cubrió sus huellas y se marcho sin importarle la persona que dejaba atrás, ese alguien quien a pesar de todos los líos que causaba siempre había estado a su lado, ya sea para apoyarlo o para corregirlo, esa persona que le había dado momentos que el nunca olvidaría.

El había huido sin importarle que estuviera abandonando a su amiga.

Una vez mas se encontró sintiendo resentimiento en contra de la institución que le había dado casi todo, incluso la oportunidad de conocer a la muchacha en la que tanto pensaba. Porque justo ahora Mithril tenia que ordenar su regreso? El sabía muy bien que para los altos cargos Chidori no era nada más que información que tenían que proteger, pero aun así, no se suponía que debían usar todos los medios que tenían para hacerlo? El realmente dudaba que Wraith realizara su misión con el mismo empeño que el lo hacia, que le diera la importancia que realmente ella se merecía. Sousuke sabía muy bien que la única persona que perdería por esa decisión seria Chidori.

Pero ya todo estaba hecho y tenia que aceptarlo. El lo supo siempre. Nunca fue un secreto de que su misión terminaría algún día y que su vida en Tokio acabaría tan abruptamente como había comenzado. El solo había intentado cerrar sus ojos a la realidad.

Lamentablemente, ahora los tenia muy abiertos.

* * *

El despertador sonó insistentemente, aunque Kaname no lo necesitaba. Ella no lo había necesitado por dos semanas, quince días en que el sueño y habitual cansancio la habían abandonado, siendo reemplazados por la ansiedad, impaciencia y la esperanza de que ese seria el día en que ella recibiría alguna noticia de Sousuke o de Mithril. Algo que le dijera que a pesar de los cambios realizados ellos no se habían olvidado de ella, que todo lo que había sucedido esos últimos seis meses no había sido borrado por procedimientos y reglas. Algo que le dijera que ella no estaba sola.

Pero ya era hora de que aceptara los hechos.

Kaname se incorporo en su cama, observando su habitación con la misma mirada triste que ella había intentado ocultar de los ojos de sus compañeros. Cuando la noticia de que Sousuke había abandonado la escuela se hizo conocida, todas las preguntas de sus compañeros fueron dirigidas a ella. Lo correcto hubiera sido decir la verdad, decir que ella no tenia idea de lo que había pasado con el, pero la vergüenza por esa horrible sensación de abandono la inundo, así que dio una excusa tonta justificando su partida con su estilo de vida que lo había llevado a distintas partes del mundo, incluso al Japón. Los demás creyeron su palabra, incluso llegando a pedirle que le mandara saludos de ellos cuando Sousuke se comunicara con ella.

Kaname no tenia el valor de decirles la verdad, decirles que el la había dejado sin darle siquiera un breve adiós.

El despertador sonó una vez mas, recordándole que era necesario que empezara a alistarse para ir a la escuela. Una vez mas se sintió agotada, completamente derrotada mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia el baño. La mirada que le devolvió el espejo lucia tan triste que le dieron unos deseos enormes de llorar, pero se negó a ceder. No, no lo había hecho cuando el se marcho y mucho menos lo haría ahora. Ella solo abrió la llave del agua y lavo su rostro una y otra vez, intentando poder al fin despertar de esa pesadilla que habían sido las ultimas dos semanas. Ella miro su reflejo una vez más, y sin quererlo una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

_Realmente…. __La estupida siempre fuiste tú._

Pero ya no más. No volvería a suceder lo mismo.

* * *

Continuara………


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Vidas Separadas.

Nota: Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, y también a las que leyeron. Este capitulo me tomo mucho tiempo aunque no salio como quería, tal vez porque a pesar de haber visto toda la serie y haber leído las novelas, aun no comprendo bien a los personaje…en fin. Por cierto, olvide decirlo (escribirlo) antes, pero como se darán cuenta, nada me pertenece. Bye.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

_Dos años después_

"Sousuke, Tessa quiere verte."

Sousuke Sagara levanto su mirada y la enfoco en su superiora y amiga, Melissa Mao, quien se encontraba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación, mirándolo fijamente. Ellos acababan de regresar de una misión, y el solo estaba tomando un breve descanso antes de empezar a escribir su reporte. Si bien no era nada fuera de lo común el hecho de que la Capitana quisiera hablar con alguno de ellos, no pudo evitar el preguntarse que era lo que tenia que decirle que no pudo haberlo hecho cuando se encontraron horas atrás. La mirada que le estaba dando Mao lo hizo dudar un poco.

"Porque la Capitana quiere hablar conmigo?"

Melissa solo dio un suspiro cansado mientras alejaba su cabello de su rostro. Realmente, cualquiera de los soldados estaría feliz de ser llamado por Tessa, aunque solo fuera para recibir órdenes, pero al parecer Sousuke no pensaba lo mismo. El le había hecho la pregunta con el mismo tono serio y monótono al cual ya todos estaban acostumbrados. El realmente no había cambiado nada en los últimos años. Bueno, al menos no para mejor.

"No lo se, supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo tu solo."

Era una mentira, obviamente. Ella sabia que era lo que Tessa y Kalinin tenían que decirle a Sousuke, pero se negó a prevenirlo. No era ni su derecho ni su obligación. Además, si era honesta consigo misma, tenia que admitir que tampoco quería hacerlo.

Sousuke la miro fijamente, frunciendo el ceño, pero no le dijo nada más y la observo mientras ella dio media vuelta y se marcho. Era algo muy raro que ella no le hubiera dado uno de sus comentarios sobre la Capitana, algo a lo que el ya estaba acostumbrado. Además, había algo en su mirada. Sousuke no pudo deducir que era, pero lo dejo inquieto. Al parecer esta reunión no seria una de rutina y el se pregunto que tan malas serian las noticias que el recibiría.

No importaba. El ya había recibido la peor tiempo atrás.

* * *

Teletha Testarossa jugo con su trenza, pasándola sobre sus labios, como lo hacia siempre que estaba nerviosa o preocupada. A su lado derecho, el teniente comandante Kalinin la observo fijamente por un momento, pero no dijo nada y ella agradeció ese hecho. Hubiera sido humillante que el dijera en voz alta lo que el ya sabia. Que la Capitana del submarino Tuatha de Danaan estaba nerviosa por una reunión con uno de sus subordinados. Era una actitud inadmisible para una persona de su rango, pero no por eso era mentira. Ella realmente estaba nerviosa.

"Capitana, el Sargento Sagara ha llegado."

Tessa sintió una especie de deja vú al escuchar la voz de la secretaria por el intercomunicador, sintiendo su mente regresar al momento en que Sousuke se presento frente a ella, molesto y dolido por las ordenes que lo obligaban a terminar su misión de cuidar a Kaname. Su rostro se sonrojo brevemente al recordar la escena que ella protagonizo ese día.

"Déjalo pasar."

Realmente, cualquiera hubiera dicho que su preocupación era innecesaria. Es mas, el mismo Comandante Mardukas había criticado su decisión, comentando que estaba teniendo demasiadas consideraciones con Sagara al permitirle obtener lo que el había querido, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Tessa estaba segura que el Comandante Mardukas hubiera pensado que era ella la que había decidido todo, influenciada por el aprecio que sentía por Sousuke, si no hubiera sido porque Kalinin fue el que los informo de los nuevos cambios. Lo que Mardukas no sabia era que Sousuke sentiría muchas cosas por ella al enterarse de todo, menos agradecimiento y simpatía.

"Disculpen." Sousuke entro con su mismo caminar firme y seguro, parándose directamente frente a ellos, y saludando, con la misma rigidez en su postura que era tan habitual en el.

"Bien hecho. Descanse." Tessa hablo con una voz calmada, sintiendo el peso de su obligación en sus hombros. Ella había hecho lo correcto años atrás y el hecho de que algún modo esa decisión fuera retractada, no significaba que hubiera sido un error. A pesar de todo lo que Sousuke pudiera pensar.

"Si, Señora."

"Sargento," La voz de Kalinin resonó con firmeza en la oficina a pesar de su modo calmado de hablar. "Lo hemos llamado porque queremos informarle que va a haber un cambio respecto a sus obligaciones con Mithril." Si bien en privado el se hubiera tomado la libertad de hablarle a Sousuke en un tono mas casual, la presencia de Tessa y la seriedad del tema hacían que eso fuera imposible. El no había llegado a donde estaba por mostrar en público sus favoritismos. "A partir de ahora será encargado a una misión que será de máxima importancia y exigirá su completa dedicación."

"Entendido. Pero… que sucederá con el Arbalest?" Pregunto Sousuke con honesta curiosidad, pero hubo algo en el tono de su voz que causo que sus superiores fruncieran levemente el ceño. El por un instante no comprendió el porque de sus reacciones, hasta que se dio cuenta de como habían sonado sus palabras. Era casi como si el estuviera burlándose de la importancia del Arbalest, insinuando que cada misión en la que el participaba dependía solamente de la situación de la maquina.

"Seguirá a su cargo, como siempre" La voz de Kalinin no dejo espacio para ningún tipo de respuesta.

Sousuke solo asintió, sintiendo un ligero alivio inundarlo brevemente. Y pensar que algunos años atrás el solo hecho de aceptar que tenia que ocuparse de la maquina lo había enojado profundamente. Ahora no podía dejar de necesitarla para cumplir con su objetivo.

El se quedo en silencio, esperando más datos acerca de su nueva misión y Tessa supo que era el momento en que ella interviniera. Ella toma una respiración profunda antes de empezar a hablar.

"Sargento, supongo que es de su conocimiento la situación en que se encuentra Mithril con respecto al grupo terrorista denominado Amalgama." Ella se detuvo por un momento, sabiendo lo que sucedería. Allí estaba. Había sido algo breve, un simple gesto en su cara, una ligera fuerza en su quijada que demostraba la profunda ira y desprecio que el sentía en contra del grupo que ellos estaban intentando eliminar. No era diferente a los sentimientos de sus otros subordinados, pero Tessa sabia que en el caso de Sousuke era por motivos más personales.

"Durante estos dos últimos años casi todos nuestros esfuerzos han sido enfocados en lograr averiguar no solo los contactos sino también los medios y recursos que cuenta Amalgama para desarrollar la tecnología que poseen. Y como usted lo sabrá, la mayoría de nuestros esfuerzos han sido en vano, no solo porque son un grupo extremadamente cerrado y cuidadoso, que actúa usando a terceros, de modo que es casi imposible el pensar en infiltrarse, sino que, como usted mejor que nadie debe saber, ha sido casi imposible el siquiera tener una idea de que tan avanzadas están sus investigaciones y que tipos nuevos de armamento han desarrollado."

Sousuke asintió una vez mas, sabiendo que era a lo que Tessa se refería. Si bien antes Amalgama había utilizado cualquier oportunidad que tenia no solo para probar su nuevo armamento, sino también para generar el caos entre naciones con relaciones diplomáticas no tan profundas; en los ultimo tiempos las apariciones del grupo terrorista habían sido tan esporádicas, que incluso por un momento Mithril llego a pensar que su falta de acción era un indicativo de que ellos no estaban teniendo demasiado éxito con sus planes. Era un pensamiento esperanzador, el creer que sus esfuerzos para detenerlos eran suficientes, pero todos sabían demasiado bien que no era algo que debían tomarse en serio.

Tessa se inclino hacia delante, colocando sus manos encima de un file en el escritorio, mientras seguía hablando. "Asimismo, nuestros esfuerzos por averiguar el motivo de la inoperancia de Amalgama fueron en vano, hasta que finalmente el Departamento de Inteligencia obtuvo información sobre sus acciones, información que ya ha sido totalmente confirmada y que nos ha obligado a reorganizar nuestro curso de acción." Ella miro a Sousuke fijamente a los ojos, negándose a mostrar siquiera un signo de debilidad en su rostro y en su voz. "Esa información se refiere al plan original de Amalgama, el cual es el ubicar y utilizar a todos los Whispered."

_Whispered._

Hacia tanto tiempo que el no había oído esa palabra, que por un momento el no reacciono. Whispered.

_Kaname._

El abrió sus ojos mas de lo normal casi como si el solo sonido de la voz de Tessa hubiera sido como un balde de agua fría para el. Sousuke sabia muy bien que el estaba perdiendo su compostura, la mirada de sus superiores lo demostraba, pero el no supo como controlarse. En los dos últimos años, si bien el había participado en misiones que involucraban el detener los planes de Amalgama, el solo había escuchado esa palabra unas pocas veces desde que abandono Tokio, y siempre había tenido el mismo efecto.

Siempre era el rostro sonriente de una muchacha lo primero que el veía en su mente.

* * *

Tessa aparto su mirada al ver la reacción de Sousuke, aunque no entendía el porque. Ella había tomado una decisión tiempo atrás, pero el ver su cara y saber en quien estaba pensado el, hizo que sus celos volvieran acompañados con una sensación de frustración y desesperanza.

_Aun ahora… después de todo este tiempo._

Por un momento ella comprendió la ironía de sus pensamientos. Ella se sentía herida de que a pesar de no haberla visto en los dos últimos años y no haber tenido contacto con ella, Kaname seguía teniendo una gran influencia en la vida de Sousuke. Era risible el aceptar que ella también se encontraba en esa situación. A pesar de todo lo sucedido ella seguía teniendo una debilidad por Sousuke que no había sentido por ninguno de sus subordinados. A pesar de que ella ya había aceptado que nada sucedería entre ellos.

El carraspeo del Teniente Comandante Kalinin la saco de su ensueño y ella volvió a enfocar su mirada en Sousuke, quien a pesar de querer disimularlo, todavía lucia sorprendido. El estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en controlarse, en evitar el preguntar por Kaname, pero ella podía ver claramente su incomodidad. Estaba segura que Kalinin también podía hacerlo, por eso no se inmuto cuando el la reemplazo en las explicaciones.

"Así es," Dijo Kalinin, decidiendo ir al grano y no perder mas el tiempo. "En todo este tiempo Amalgama ha logrado ubicar a todos los Whispered y estamos seguros que pronto intentaran capturarlos uno por uno, o al menos, a los que puedan ser importantes para ellos." El se acerco al escritorio de Tessa y tomo el file que ella le estaba ofreciendo, mientras seguía hablando. "Es por eso que su nueva misión es la de proteger a uno de ellos."

Sousuke tomo el file que el le estaba ofreciendo, sintiendo un vacío dentro de el. Proteger a un Whispered? Podría hacerlo otra vez? Los recuerdos de su estancia en Tokio lo inundaron por un momento, pero a pesar de lo que el estaba sintiendo, los dejo a un lado. El debía enfocarse en su nueva misión. Ya tendría tiempo después para recuerdos y lamentaciones.

El abrió el file y observo la primera pagina, sintiendo como si alguien le acabara de cortar la respiración. Allí, sobre las hojas conteniendo los datos e indicaciones que cambiarían una vez mas el rumbo de su vida, estaba algo que el pensó que solo vería en sus sueños y pensamientos.

El rostro sonriente de la muchacha a quien el había extrañado tanto.

* * *

"Supongo que esto es todo"

Kaname coloco una mano en su quijada, mientras observaba los objetos frente a ella, colocados en su cama. Dando un gesto de aprobación con su cabeza, los tomo uno por uno y los coloco cuidadosamente en su mochila. Mirándose al espejo fijamente y después de chequear su ropa una vez más, ella coloco la mochila en su espalda y se preparo a salir, cuando las fotografías frente a ella llamaron su atención.

_Es cierto._

Ella dio media vuelta, y colocando la mochila en el piso, se acerco a su closet. Kaname iba a encontrarse con Kyoko, y la última vez ella le había prometido a su amiga que le mostraría las fotos de su infancia y de su vida antes de que su madre falleciera y ella regresara a vivir sola al Japón. Seria lindo el poder compartir sus recuerdos del mismo modo en que Kyoko lo hacia siempre que ella iba a su casa, aunque los suyos no fueran tan numerosos como los de su amiga.

Acercándose a su closet, ella se puso de puntillas y abrió el último cajón, el cual a diferencia de los demás, no tenía muchas cosas dentro. Estirando su mano derecha, ella tomo el álbum que estaba visible para sus ojos a pesar de la altura y haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, lo saco de su sitio.

Al mismo instante en que algo caía sobre su cabeza.

Por un momento ella no le dio importancia, mientras limpiaba la pasta del álbum, apartando un poco de polvo que había en ella (Realmente, debía asear mejor su dormitorio). Fue cuando lo guardo en la mochila que estaba colocada en el suelo, que ella noto lo que había caído a su lado.

Era Bonta-kun.

Kaname se incorporo y camino hacia donde el muñeco estaba tirado en el suelo, mirándolo fijamente en todo momento. Tomándolo en sus manos, lo coloco frente a su rostro mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, con un gesto de confusión adornando su lindo rostro.

Así que era allí donde lo había puesto.

Hacia mucho tiempo que ella no veía el muñeco, que antes ocupaba una posición privilegiada en su cama. Ella se había dicho a si misma que ya estaba demasiado grande como para tener un peluche a su lado todas las noches, pero sabia muy bien que ese no era el verdadero motivo por el cual lo había escondido. Ella realmente nunca había sido muy buena en aceptar cosas que según Kyoko, eran muy obvias.

Bueno, no era como si _ahora_ eso importara.

El replicar del teléfono la saco de su ensueño, y ella dio un suspiro melancólico. Sacudiendo las pelusas pegadas al muñeco, ella se acerco una vez mas a su closet. No había ningún motivo para sacarlo del lugar en donde había estado todo ese tiempo. Poniéndose de puntillas una vez más, ella lo metió en el cajón más alto, empujándolo hasta el fondo antes de cerrarlo fuertemente. Colocando su mochila en su espalda una vez mas, ella salio de su habitación sin una mirada hacia atrás.

Había muchas cosas que debían quedar en el pasado, y _esa_ era una de ellas.

* * *

Continuara……….

Nota 2: Disculpen cualquier error, no lo he corregido bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: Vidas Separadas.

Disclaimer: Nada, nada es mio. Sousuke, Kaname y compañia le pertenecen a su autor. Solo mi personaje original es mio. Aunque no es muy original que digamos.

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Kalinin observo fijamente a Sousuke, mientras este enfocaba toda su atención en el file que tenia en sus manos. Si bien el no era reconocido en el Tuatha de Danaan por su excesiva paciencia, no hizo nada por sacar a Sousuke del estupor en el que parecía estar después de haber escuchado sus nuevas ordenes. Al contrario, allí, de pie, con su posición firme y mirada fija, se permitió a si mismo observar cuidadosamente al muchacho que el había conocido desde mucho antes de que fuera un niño intentando sobrevivir en medio de la guerra.

_Aunque el realmente ya no era un muchacho…._

Sousuke Sagara. Su nombre resonó en su cabeza mientras lo miraba fijamente. Había crecido algo en estos dos últimos años y su actitud rígida e inflexible había disminuido un poco, al menos en lo referente a su tiempo libre, ya que en las horas de servicio se comportaba con su habitual profesionalismo. Había una diferencia abismal entre el hombre que tenia al frente suyo y el muchacho que había pisado una instalación de Mithrill por primera vez.

Kalinin sabía muy bien que su estancia en Tokio había sido la clave para ese cambio.

Aunque no podía decidir si había sido para bien o para mal.

Guerra. Ese es el mundo donde Sousuke y el vivían. Un eterno estado de alerta, ya sea en las mismas batallas o en los momentos de paz, mientras esperaban las órdenes que harían que la sangre volviera a derramarse por su causa. No importaba si uno estuviera en el campo de batalla o al mando de una nave poderosa. Las manos de ambos estaban manchadas y dudaba que algún tipo de redención fuera suficiente para compensar sus actos.

Aunque hubieran sido en nombre de la paz.

El sabía todo eso muy bien. Lo había comprendido cuando inicio esta carrera, la de proteger a las demás personas o una meta final. A veces por su propio beneficio, a veces a causa de un bien común y otras para sobrevivir. El día en el que el dio el primer paso en este mundo el lo había hecho concientemente, y si bien se arrepentía de muchas cosas, no tenia el derecho de quejarse. Había sido su elección.

Pero Sousuke era diferente.

El no había tenido opción.

La vida lo había involucrado en un mundo que dejaba huellas imborrables en uno, marcas que hacían a veces imposible el despertar cada mañana con el deseo de seguir viviendo. Kalinin había visto a los hombres mas fuertes lucir como niños asustados a causa de pesadillas que no hacían sino recapitular lo que ellos veían siempre. Sangre, violencia, muerte.

No era algo fácil de enfrentar.

Sin embargo, había algunos pocos bendecidos por algún tipo de Dios que encontraban consuelo en su vida. Algo que los impulsara a seguir de pie, a dar un paso mas hacia adelante, seguros de saber que si bien la oscuridad siempre estaría a su alrededor, tarde o temprano encontrarían una salida, la luz al final del túnel.

Sousuke había sido uno de esos afortunados, uno de los pocos que tuvo ese consuelo en su vida sin necesidad de haberlo buscado.

Pero cuando la posibilidad de estirar sus manos y tomarlo había llegado a el, la desperdicio.

Kalilin se pregunto si el cometería el mismo error _esta vez_.

* * *

Era una perdida de tiempo, realmente.

El sabia muy bien que observar esa foto por el periodo de tiempo que el lo estaba haciendo, era innecesario. Su objetivo principal debió haber sido procesar toda la información que el tenia frente a sus ojos, verificar si es que había algún cambio abismal con respecto a la data que el poseía, pero por ese motivo que el nunca pudo comprender, no pudo hacerlo.

Tal vez porque era la primera vez que la veía en un periodo de dos años.

Los recuerdos eran traicioneros, pensó Sousuke mientras seguía observando la fotografía. O al menos lo eran para el. En esos dos últimos años el había pasado muchas noche en vela recordando los acontecimientos de su breve vida, y no tenia duda de que su mente podía recapitular situaciones que muchas personas hubieran encontrado increíble incluso de solo imaginar.

Pero su memoria nunca le hizo justicia a los recuerdos de Kaname.

Aunque ya no importaba, porque ella estaba mirándolo, sonriéndole y esa sensación extraña que lo inundo cuando abandono Tokio volvió a el, esta vez con mas fuerza, casi como si el dique que hubiera estado conteniéndola se hubiera despedazado de un momento a otro, sin darle opción a prepararse, a prevenir o siquiera comprender lo que el había intentado ocultar todo ese tiempo.

El _realmente_ la había extrañado.

Mas que a nada ni a nadie en su corta vida.

Era diferente. Completamente diferente a la nostalgia que él alguna vez pudo sentir por sus compañeros de armas. Ellos estaban unidos por experiencias en común, por tener las mismas metas, por sentir la misma desesperanza.

Kaname _era_ diferente. Kaname _había sido_ diferente.

_Ella….._

La voz de Kalinin lo saco de sus pensamientos, y Sousuke no pudo decidir si sentirse decepcionado o aliviado.

Acaso alguna vez podría explicarse a si mismo lo que Kaname significaba para él?

* * *

"Sargento."

Si por un momento pensó que su voz lograría sacar a Sousuke de su sorpresa y confusión, al parecer se había equivocado. El solo lo miro brevemente antes de que sus ojos regresaran una vez mas al file que tenia en sus manos. No era correcto, pensó Kalinin, esa falta de atención a su superior. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún otro esfuerzo por recibir la atención necesaria, tal vez por consideración, o porque no lo importaba, o quizás porque quería que de una vez la situación fuera clara para todos los presentes en esa reunión. Si había algo que realmente detestaría, seria tener a Sousuke persiguiéndolo por toda la nave, buscando explicaciones.

Explicaciones, que por cierto, el no se merecía.

"Como puede ver, todos los datos necesarios se encuentran en ese file. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que seria una perdida de tiempo el siquiera pretender darle indicaciones extras no solo porque este trabajo ya ha sido realizado por usted antes, si no porque la persona que estará bajo su cuidado no es ninguna extraña para usted". Sousuke seguía sin mirarlo, leyendo rápidamente la información en el file, pero Kalinin ni se inmuto. "Como siempre, sus datos e historial serán adaptados de acuerdo a la situación, por lo cual le solicitamos que intente memorizar todo….."

"Que es esto?"

Kalinin suspiro, fastidiado. El tono rudo de Sousuke no hizo nada sino acabar con su paciencia y se controlo para no responder con un grito. Dándole una mirada rápida a Tessa, noto con algo de curiosidad que ella estaba observando sus manos, ambas encima de su escritorio y comprendió que al parecer el seria quien tendría que responder las dudas del Sargento. Algo que haría como era debido.

"Pregunte, que es esto?" La voz de Sousuke tomo mas fuerza, y resonó levemente en la pequeña oficina. Su cara no demostraba la habitual tranquilidad y seriedad al contrario, su mirada, que momentos antes demostraba sorpresa, ahora no hacia nada para ocultar su ira, y sus ojos, debajo de su ceño fruncido, se dirigieron a las personas frente a el, esperando por una explicación. El realmente no podía creerlo. Tenia que ser un error. Su capitana, Kalinin, ellos no pudieron haberle hecho eso.

Simplemente _no_ pudieron hacerlo.

El estuvo a punto de insistir una vez más, y sintió perder el control de su voz. El quería gritar, quería desfogar su incredulidad, quería….

"Que cree usted que es, Sargento?"

La voz fría de Kalinin, y su mirada igual de helada confirmo sus peores miedos y Sousuke sintió un escalofrío envolverlo de pies a cabeza, mientras que sus brazos caían a su lado, casi colgados, aun sosteniendo el file. _No podía ser_. _No podía ser_. No tenía ningún sentido.

No habían valido nada.

Desde el inicio, sus promesas, sus palabras, su misión, nada había valido porque una vez más había comprobado que no importaba lo mucho que se hubiera esforzado, lo único que hacia era causarle problemas a Kaname. No importaba donde estuviera, no importaba lo que hiciera, era solo ella quien salía lastimada por la inutilidad de sus actos. El realmente no quería creerlo.

Una vez mas, _él le había fallado_.

* * *

El ruido de los pocos autos que pasaban alrededor fue ocultado por la risa de los niños jugando con algunas cometas, intentando elevarlas mientras que el viento soplaba con más fuerza a pesar del calor algo abrumador. Usando una coleta para evitar causar mayor enredo en su cabello, Kaname observo mientras que Kyoko y Takashi observaban su álbum de fotos.

"Luces linda en esta foto, Kaname." Dijo él con una sonrisa, señalando la imagen de una Kaname mas joven, de cabello corto y un suéter que lucia algo grande en ella. A pesar del año de conocerla, y su 'relación' con ella, aun había muchas cosas que él no había descubierto de ella. Aunque no era como si no lo hubiera intentado.

Kyoko no hizo nada sino asentir. "Es cierto, Kana! Quien diría que esta linda chica pasa casi todos los días enojada por algo!" Ella miro a su amiga con una gran sonrisa, mientras le mostraba la foto. Kaname solo le dio una mirada algo enojada por uno de sus tantos comentarios sinceros, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente el timbre de su celular sonó.

Haciéndole un gesto a sus acompañantes ella se puso de pie, y se alejo un poco antes de contestar. Una voz la interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

"El dulce pan de la mañana es el bocado ideal para iniciar un dulce día, no lo cree?". Dijo la persona, usando un aburrido tono de voz. Realmente, solo a Ángel se le podían ocurrir estas cosas.

Kaname sonrió abiertamente, aunque intento ocultarlo con su mano. Era tan divertido a veces. "Por supuesto. Lamentablemente, su precio esta fuera de mi alcance. Me tendré que conformar con un amargo día, supongo". No cabía duda que tenia que ver mejores programas de TV. Esto si que era tonto. Aunque aun así, gracioso.

"No se preocupe. Dulces panes para la dulce muchacha. Es lo mínimo que le puedo ofrecer." La voz monótona no hacia sino hacer sonar la frase aun mas tonta. Que estupidez. "Satisfecha? Ya sabes quien soy?"

Esta vez Kaname dio una pequeña carcajada. Molestar a Wraith era tan sencillo. Pero era su culpa después de todo, obligándola a memorizarse tontas frases ara confirmar la veracidad de sus personas. Al menos las frases que Kaname ofrecía eran más interesantes. Además, ayudaba a Wraith a expandir su conocimiento de las series y novelas de televisión.

"Por supuesto que lo se. Ummhhh…veamos, entonces, el primer comercial de la segunda tanda del noticiero de las 8 esta bien? Es mucho mejor que una novela".

"La próxima vez es mi turno, así que no te ilusiones." La voz de Wraith perdió su aburrimiento y tomo un tono serio, algo que nunca era bueno. "Necesito verte."

"Tu podrías ir a mi casa." Kaname volteo para ver a Kyoko y Taka, notando que ellos seguían entretenidos con el álbum de fotos. "Cuando regresas?" Generalmente ellos solo usaban las claves cuando Wraith salía de la ciudad por cualquier motivo.

"Estoy aquí."

"Entonces por…." Kaname no pudo expresar su confusión porque fue interrumpida abruptamente.

"Te lo explicare luego. Estas con tus amigos, verdad? Nos encontramos en 20 minutos, en esa tienda del centro donde venden los chocolates que tanto te gustan. No tardes". Kaname iba a decir algo, pero el tono del teléfono le indico que Wraith tenía prisa y estaba hablando en serio. Frunciendo el ceño, no pudo sino dejar que las dudas la inundaran. Que sucedía? Porque tanta seriedad? Wraith no había sonado así desde su último cumpleaños, cuando Kaname recibió aquel regalo tan raro. Había algún problema? Ella solo miro su celular con confusión.

"Que sucede Kana?" La voz de Kyoko la saco de sus pensamiento.

"Uh?," Ella los miro allí, al pie del árbol. "No, nada, es que tengo que marcharme, lo siento. Mi grupo esta teniendo problemas con nuestro proyecto y están convocando a una reunión de urgencia." Kaname se acerco a ellos, y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, guardando el álbum de fotos en su mochila. "Lo siento mucho. Mañana los invito a almorzar, esta bien?"

Kyoko sonrió maliciosamente. "Pero no en la cafetería, eh?"

Rodando los ojos, Kaname asintió. "Okay, okay, los llevare a un restaurante." Ella coloco su mochila en sus hombros, y empezó a despedirse cuando vio a Takashi ponerse de pie.

"Te llevo." Fue lo único que dijo é, mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón. "Hay mucho trafico, y un taxi te saldrá muy caro."

_No, no, no, no._ Lo menos que ella quería era que hubiera alguna posibilidad de que Taka conociera a Wraith, ni siquiera por error. Kaname solo agito sus manos frente a ella, negándose.

"No te preocupes. Tomare el tren. Por favor, lleva a Kyoko a su casa, si?" Acercándose a é, ella le dio una abrazo rápido, antes de irse apuradamente, despidiéndose una vez más.

Kyoko y Takashi solo pudieron observarla mientras se marchaba.

* * *

"No se preocupe. Dulces panes para la dulce muchacha. Es lo mínimo que le puedo ofrecer."

Esta vez el intercambio de frases había sido compartido con una voz seria por ambas personas. No había sido difícil para Kaname el reconocer a Wraith. Kaname lo había visto con tantos disfraces que no era raro el poder descubrir algún detalle que le dijera quien era en realidad. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que había sido el único muchacho en una tienda llena de chiquillas comprando su dulce favorito. Desde que noto su presencia se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía. Su postura era demasiado seria.

Wraith miro su reflejo en el espejo que estaba colocado sobre el mostrador que ofrecía los dulces. Kaname estaba preocupada y por un momento se sintió mal por perturbarla, pero las órdenes habían sido claras. Ella tiene que saberlo inmediatamente. Al parecer las cosas podrían volverse caóticas otra vez.

"El va a regresar".

Kaname dejo de enfocar su mirada en los chocolates, y la enfoco frente a ella, viendo sus propios ojos marrones abrirse por la sorpresa. Espero a que Wraith dijera algo más, aunque sabía que no lo haría. No había sido necesario.

Kaname sabía muy bien quien era _él_.

* * *

Nada mas. Gracias por los reviews. Solo espero que alguien siga leyendo esto despues de taaaaanto tiempo. Bye. Cuidense.

Spoilers de la novela: YEY! Se quedaron juntos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:** Vidas Separadas

**Disclaimer:** Nada, nada es mio

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Fue una chiquilla disculpándose por haberla empujado lo que la saco de su estupor. Murmurando una breve respuesta a su disculpa, Kaname noto un momento sus alrededores antes de enfocar su mirada en los dulces frente a ella. Tal vez debería comprar algunos para los siguientes días? Mordiendo su labio inferior, ella no se atrevió a mirar a Wraith, quien seguía esperando algo de ella. Tenia miedo que pudiera ver en su rostro lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Estoy en peligro?"

Si bien no era la pregunta que estaba esperando, Wraith no demostró sorpresa. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que darle una respuesta. "Si. No." Soltó un suspiro que no sabia que había estado conteniendo. "Yo realmente no lo se." Las órdenes habían sido simples y concisas. Un equipo de apoyo estaría llegando en los siguientes días, y se requería su máxima atención en la misión al mando. Los nuevos integrantes le comunicarian todo.

Wraith todavía recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Uruz 7 años atrás, cuando las órdenes de su partida llegaron a su conocimiento. Pobre estupido. Vociferando como loco, exponiendo secretos que ellos juraron llevarse a la tumba. Siendo abrumado por sus sentimientos. Si hablaba con honestidad, podía decir que no le agradaba Sagara Sousuke en lo absoluto. En todos sus años de trabajo, había sido su profesionalismo lo que había salvado su vida innumerables veces. En un mundo donde uno no podía confiar ni en su propia sombra, las normas y reglas eran lo que marcaban la diferencia entre vida y muerte. No siempre eran las impuestas por sus jefes, obviamente, Wraith no confiaba mucho en ellas. Eran sus propias normas lo que siempre había respetado, y nunca le habían fallado. El ver y participar en una escena tan patética como la que había ocurrido dos años atrás no habían sino confirmado el hecho que Sagara era un pobre miserable.

Pero eso no hacia que sus criticas hubieran sido mentiras.

Wraith había fallado y muchas veces, en lo referente en proteger a Ángel. Le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero a veces había confiado en la presencia de Uruz 7 junto a ella, y había puesto en los hombros del soldado la responsabilidad del bienestar de Chidori. Tal vez era porque no le agradaba el cuidar a una chiquilla ruidosa, o sus dudas en lo referente a la misión, o quizás por lo realmente ridículo que se veía todo desde su punto de vista. Un soldado fingiendo ser estudiante para cuidar a una muchacha? No podían tan solo encerrarla en un calabozo y listo? Muchas veces se había preguntado si es que la gente en Mithrill no leía demasiado manga y habían dejado que ideas tontas se metieran en sus cabezas. Wraith siempre había creído que era algo descabellado.

Aunque no por eso menos real.

Tuvo que admitirlo aquella noche cuando Ángel se le enfrento, solo para ser interrumpida por Leonardo Testarossa. Ese chiquillo pretencioso y sus costosos juguetes. Le daba vergüenza aceptarlo, pero su aparición había sido en el momento más inoportuno. Sin armas, planes, o siquiera ideas de cómo proteger a Ángel, no cabía duda que su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada. El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de ser herido fue en el modo en que la torturarían para sacarle información. Eso, y el lamentarse por no servir para nada, ni siquiera para hacer su propio trabajo.

"No lo sabes?"

Kaname lo miro de reojo, sorprendida por el silencio de su guardián. Si bien no era la persona más comunicativa, casi siempre demostraba su humor con uno de sus tantos ruidos que ella ya estaba empezando a identificar. Wraith resoplaba cuando ella le hacia una pregunta risible, hacia un sonido "hmmmm", cuando Kaname lo hacia pensar, y suspiraba cuando pensaba que ella era mas tonta que de costumbre. Si había algo en lo que ella siempre había contado, era que su guardián le dijera de frente lo que pensaba de ella y sus opiniones. La ausencia de su respuesta no hacia sino ponerla nerviosa.

"Se lo que me dijeron. El vuelve. Punto final. No creen que necesite saber mas, y estoy de acuerdo. Igual seguiré protegiéndote."

_Mentira, mentira_, resonaron las palabras en su cabeza, recordándole ese molesto despertador que Ángel tenía. Quería más información pero se la habían negado a pesar de su insistencia. Era por eso que había llamado a Kaname ni bien recibió las noticias. La paranoia estaba apoderándose de su persona al saber que ella podría estar en peligro, pero no se lo dejaría saber. Tan solo debía mantenerla cerca. Todavía recordaba lo sucedido el año pasado, con aquel regalo raro, y se pregunto si no hubiese sido mejor el darle aviso a Mithril. Realmente, la decisión que había tomado en esa oportunidad le hizo creer que tal vez no había mucha diferencia entre Sagara y su persona, a pesar de lo mucho que le disgustara. Al paso que iba, empezaría a simpatizar con Uruz 7 y le invitaría un trago la próxima vez que se vieran.

"Oh, está bien." La voz de Kaname tuvo un tono desinteresado y una vez mas el ambiente se volvió tenso. Ella quería preguntar muchas cosas, sobre Sosuke, sobre Mithril, sobre los Whispered, sobre ella y sobre todo ese asunto, pero no se atrevió. Las palabras de Wraith no habían hecho sino el confirmarle lo que a veces ella olvidaba. Cuidarla no era más que una misión, un trabajo. No había sentimientos ahí, ni siquiera el de camaradería. Siempre sucedería lo mismo, cuando Wraith tuviera que marcharse, lo haría sin siquiera darle un adiós.

_Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a eso, Kaname._

Suspirando abiertamente, estiro sus brazos para aliviar un poco la tensión, sin importar si la gente la estaba observando. Realmente, que agotador era pensar en todo eso! Ya entendía porque a veces prefería dejar todo a su suerte y a sus propias decisiones. Frunciendo el ceño, enfoco su mirada una vez más en los dulces frente a ella. Cual compraría? Sabiendo que su acompañante al lado los probaría tarde o temprano, decidió consultárselo. "Que te parecen estos? Te gustan?"

La sonrisa y mirada expectante que Ángel le dio, perturbaron ligeramente a Wraith, pero se recupero al instante. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los intentos de Kaname de parecer mas fuerte de lo que era, como si pudiera resistir cualquier cosa que el mundo lanzara contra ella. Era un obvio mecanismo de defensa, pero lo que causo su inquietud fue su poca curiosidad por el regreso de Sagara. Wraith había sido testigo del comportamiento de ambos cuando tuvieron que separarse, y si bien Ángel había dejado bien en claro que hablar del joven sargento era algo prohibido en su presencia, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el poco interés que le había dado a esa información. Observándola mientras tomaba en sus manos tres chocolates de distintos tipos, decidió ayudarla un poco. Sin saber si quiera porque lo hacia, decidió darle una opción de que satisficiera sus dudas.

"No te interesa saber cuando Sagara va a regresar, o con quienes va a venir?" Wraith la siguió mientras Ángel se dirigía a la caja, a pagar por sus dulces.

La mirada que recibió demostró una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión. "Y porque habría de hacerlo? No es asunto mío. El tiene su trabajo, tu el tuyo, y yo el mío." Su sonrisa se volvió aun mas divertida aun, aunque Wraith podía decir que era fingida. "Eso es algo que no debemos olvidar."

* * *

No importaba lo mucho que mirara, el documento frente a sus ojos no iba a cambiar.

Era lo mismo de siempre, fechas, números de documentos, claves y numeración representando su importancia y confidencialidad. Códigos, descripciones de lugares y horas, firmas y sellos reconociendo la información descrita, y aceptando su veracidad.

Nada de eso le intereso.

Solamente una palabra. Solamente un apodo. Solamente una persona.

Ángel.

_Ataque._

"_Siendo encarado en ese momento por el miembro Nº - del Proyecto Whispered, - -, reconocida por el nombre clave Ángel. Sin embargo este encuentro fue interrumpido abruptamente por la terrorista conocida como -, quien luego de reducirme mediante el uso de un arma de fuego, manifestó su objetivo el cual era eliminar al Whispered antes ya mencionado."_

Los nombres estaban completamente ocultos, pero el no tuvo duda alguna sobre quien había redactado el documento. Wraith. La fecha de entrega mostraba que el informe hacia entregado tan solo unos días después de que el había dejado Tokio.

Solo unos días después de que el le había dicho que la protegería.

"_Al estar inmovilizado me fue imposible el poder presenciar la escena e interacción entre Ángel y -, pero tomando en cuenta los sonidos de los disparos y el movimiento alrededor puedo afirmar que el forcejeo y ataque duro por un periodo aproximado de 5 minutos."_

5 minutos? Alguien había estado tras Kaname, intentando eliminarla, durante 10 minutos? Kaname, quien casi toda su vida llevo una existencia pacifica se enfrento durante todo ese tiempo a un asesino experimentado, sin contar con nadie quien la proteja?

Sousuke no pudo evitar el sentirse mas enfermo a medida de que seguía leyendo.

"_Fue en ese intervalo cuando aparecieron en la escena - - miembro reconocido de la Organización conocida como Amalgama, quien acompañado por dos Arm Slaves conocidos por el nombre de Plan 1211 Alastor, y ya descritos a detalle en el Oficio 1547B- P144, quienes después de eliminar a - - y de ese modo, salvar la vida de Ángel, decidieron que ninguno de los dos les éramos útiles y se retiraron sin informar algún tipo de información que fuera importante."_

El no pudo ni mucho menos quiso leer nada más.

"Usted me dijo…" Su voz sonó cruda, áspera, casi como si no hubiera hablado en un largo tiempo...como si le costara vocalizar las palabras. Sus ojos no se alejaron de la figura de Tessa, quien estaba mirando fijamente a su escritorio. Sin poder contenerse el golpeo con su puño, todavía agarrando el file, el escritorio de la Capitana, intentando obtener una respuesta. "Usted me lo prometió!"

"Sargento!" La voz de Kalinin fue ruidosa y tuvo un tono de amenaza, al ver el salto que dio Tessa cuando Sousuke golpeo el escritorio. Quien se creía el que era para exigir algo? "Cuide muy bien lo que esta haciendo y recuerde su posición."

Sousuke ni siquiera lo miro y sigo enfocado en su Capitana. "Usted me dijo que Wraith iba a cuidarla, que el estaba capacitado y que sus ordenes habían sido especificas….y ahora usted me muestra esto?" El apretó el file con todas sus fuerzas. "Ahora, después de dos años me muestra algo que sucedió apenas días después de que dejara Tokio?"

Tessa lo miro, sin decir nada en su defensa ni en la de Mithril. No importaba. Ella había sabido muy bien cual seria la reacción de Sousuke cuando leyera el informe. Ella misma había hecho una escena cuando se entero de lo ocurrido, ya dos años atrás, y fueron miembros de su equipo de información y el mismo Wraith quienes habían sentido su ira ante el fatal error. Aun así, sabía muy bien que su decisión había sido la correcta. La presencia de Sousuke en Tokio no había sido necesaria, y la tranquilidad de los siguientes años lo demostraron, sin embargo, si ella había sentido tanta ira e impotencia, como se estaba sintiendo Sousuke? No pudo imaginárselo.

_Después de todo Kaname era…._

El silencio de su Capitana no hizo nada sino aumentar su ira. "Vamos, diga algo!" El golpeo esta vez con ambos puños el escritorio frente a él, ignorando la voz de Kalinin, quien se estaba acercando. Inclinándose un poco, miro a Tessa fijamente a los ojos, "Como pudo?" Su voz tomo un tono horrorizado, casi como estuviera presenciando el peor de los actos. "Como pudiste?" Casi le susurro el, pero sin perder la ira en sus palabras.

Tal vez fue por el modo personal en el que Sousuke hizo la pregunta, o quizás por su propio orgullo como Capitana, pero Tessa pareció despertar de un ensueño al momento de escuchar su voz. Frunciendo el ceño, le devolvió al Sargento frente a el una mirada furiosa, aunque no con la misma intensidad de la que estaba recibiendo.

"Como pude?" Su voz denoto la incredulidad por su pregunta. Estaba cuestionando sus decisiones? Tessa podía aceptar cualquier cosa, menos ese tipo de cuestionamientos. Ella había dedicado los últimos años de su vida en hacer lo mejor posible su trabajo. Si, se había equivocado. Si, Kaname había estado en peligro de muerte una vez más. Pero ella no se arrepentía de sus decisiones. Todo había sido por un bien mayor: El garantizar la paz en el mundo. Sousuke no tenia ningún derecho a reclamarle nada. De repente, una duda apareció de repente en su cabeza. Acaso él creía que lo había hecho a propósito, influenciada por sus sentimientos. Sintiéndose más furiosa que nunca, Tessa se puso de pie de inmediato.

"Sargento, tengo que recordarle que como Capitana es mi obligación el tomar decisiones por el bien de esta institución? Acaso cree que tengo tiempo para pensar en cual va a ser la reacción de cada uno de mis subordinados antes mis órdenes? La orden de reemplazarlo a Usted y usar a Wraith fue tomada basándome en los informes que nos decían que no había un peligro inmediato alrededor de Ángel. Wraith es un miembro sobresaliente de esta…"

"¿Sobresaliente?" Sousuke casi resoplo con burla. "Acaso no leyó lo que sucedió?" Su voz se alzo cada vez más, mientras tiraba el file en el escritorio.

"Sagara!" Kalinin estaba furioso, forzando sus manos en puños, intentando contenerse así de ir y sacudir al muchacho por su estupidez.

"En nuestra línea de trabajo siempre hay casualidades Sargento, usted mas que nadie debe saberlo. La protección que le brindamos a Ángel fue la adecuada, tomando en cuenta que los ataques que ella había sufrido habían sido, la mayoría de ellos, a causa de su intervención. El asunto explicado en el file fue un desafortunado incidente que pudo ser corregido a tiempo.."

"No gracias a ustedes!" El punzón que sintió Sousuke al ser considerado culpable por los peligros a los que Kaname había sido expuesta no hizo sino el aumentar su ira. Porque ella era siempre la victima en todo lo que Mithril hacia? Acaso no era el trabajo de ellos el cuidarla? Porque siempre le fallaban? Porque ella siempre tenia que cuidarse sola? Acaso el no le había prometido que lo haría? "Wraith no hizo nada por ella, solo fue un estorbo, y aun así, aun después de todo, ustedes permitieron que siguiera cuidándola? Que les sucede a ustedes? Acaso no se dan cuenta de lo importante…"

"Suficiente!" Esta vez fue la voz de Tessa que retumbo en la oficina. "Yo no tengo porque darle ninguna explicación a usted Sargento, ni de cómo hacemos las cosas y mucho menos el porque. Limítese a aceptar las órdenes que le entregamos, y si no esta de acuerdo, usted sabe a quien debe dirigirle su carta de renuncia. De mi parte, esta conversación ha terminado así que puede retirarse." Sin decir más, Tessa volvió a sentarse y agarro otro folder de su escritorio, intentando pasar las hojas, casi arrancándolas por toda la ira contenida. No se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada otra vez, con miedo a hacer alguna tontería si es que sus emociones se apoderaban de ella.

Sousuke no insistió. No servía de nada ahora, ya nada haría una diferencia. Cogiendo el file de Kaname, se dio media vuelta y se retiro de la oficina, ignorando la voz de Kalinin, llamándolo a viva voz.

Ya no había nada que decir.

* * *

A pesar de la hora temprana, Kaname decidió acostarse a dormir, intentando así poder olvidarse de los hechos del día. Sin embargo era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, porque el sueño pareció evadirla. Mirando el techo de su habitación por lo que parecía ser una eternidad, sus pensamientos volvieron una y otra vez a la conversación que tuvo con Wraith y lo que le había comunicado. Porque todo eso otra vez? Ella solo quería seguir con su vida sin preocupaciones, sin robots, sin soldados que no hacían nada sino perturbar sus días.

Que no hacían nada sino causar problemas.

_Que podían dejarla sin si quiera decirle adiós._

Suspirando, se enfoco en alejar esos pensamientos. No quería atormentarse con esas ideas, quería que todo fuera como el día anterior cuando sus preocupaciones habían sido por sus estudios y sus amistades. De repente, su celular sonó y una sonrisa verdadera apareció en su rostro cuando leyó el nombre de la persona que estaba llamando. Sintiendo un poco del peso sobre sus hombros desaparecer, ella contesto de inmediato.

"Hola, Taka.."

Si había alguien que podía ayudarla, sin duda era él.

* * *

Continuara….


End file.
